


Beg

by gothgirlmahi



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Cum Eating, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Edging, F/M, Missionary Position, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Pegging, Rimming, Sub Steve Rogers, Vaginal Sex, dom reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24394201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothgirlmahi/pseuds/gothgirlmahi
Summary: For @sherrybaby14‘s prompt challenge on tumblrPrompt: Established dom!reader x sub!Steve where she gets him to agree to pegging for the first time
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 139





	Beg

What you were doing was almost embarrassing for him. Although, he realized a long time ago he got off on the humiliation of it all. You did things to him that he would have never even dreamed of with anybody else and he loved it.

You had just slipped your tongue out of his ass, had one hand jacking him off and the other playing with his balls. Your wrapped your mouth around one of his balls and slid two fingers in his ass, pressing against his prostate. He didn’t know how much longer he could hold out.

You loved him like this and he knew it. Strung out and begging for you with soft whimpers which occasionally turned to fierce pleas for you to let him come. He always asked permission. The last time he didn’t, you worked his cock until he cried, saying that if he wanted to come you would make him come. Over and over and over until he begged for mercy.

His hands were nearly ripping the sheets as he held on to them, whimpering your name with his eyes rolled back.

“Please can I come? Please let me come. I’ll do anything you want, please _ah fuck oh god, please let me come_.”

You removed your mouth from him with your fingers still working at a steady pace in his ass and up and down his member. You got close and looked him in the eye.

“Only good boys get to come. Have you been a good boy, Stevie?”

He nodded and kept writhing around on the bed, you stopped moving your fingers inside him. He desperately tried to grind against you and you shook your head.

“So I didn’t catch you playing with yourself today?”

“I’m sorry. Please, please.”

“What are you begging for?”

“Your fingers. Please.”

“What about them? Tell me what you want.”

“Fuck my ass. Please. I’ll be so good.”

“Oh, sweetheart. All you had to do was ask.” You shoved another finger in him and his back arched of the bed. You pushed him down gently before pressing a kiss to his temple.

“You’re doing so good. Good boys get rewarded. What did you want again?”

“Wanna c-come. So badly. Please.”

“Okay. Where do you wanna come?”

“Ngh. Inside you.”

You pulled your fingers out of him and Steve made a noise of protest, trying to move his hips closer to you. With a steady hand placed on his hips to calm him, you leaned to press a kiss to his cheek. He whimpered at your touch, turning to you for more. You bit at his bottom lip, opening your mouth to let him kiss you how he wanted. When he was panting and had his fill, you pulled back.

“Baby doll, do you still want me to fuck you?”

His eyes widened and he nodded.

“Please please _please_ fuck me. With the strap on? Please, I need it.”

“Since you asked so nicely, I’ll do it.”

You hopped off the bed to go look in the closet. There was a discussion about it earlier where you asked Steve if he would be interested in getting fucked by you in that way. He was extremely eager to get to it, but you drew the session out. You’d been edging him for the better part of an hour. He was frustrated and begging for you to let him cum, so this would be a nice treat for him.

When you had the device secured around your hips and climbed back on the bed, Steve was staring up at you with lust blown eyes.

“Do you want to be on your back or your stomach?” Your hand caressed his hip as you spoke.

“My back. I want to look at you.”

“Aww, my sweet boy. Lay back for me, honey. I want you to hold on to the headboard until I tell you to let go. Can you do that for me?“

He nodded, wrapping his fingers through the slats of the headboard. His eyes were fixed on the hyper realistic cock swinging between your legs. After he was in position you reached for more lube. Flipping off the cap, you poured down onto the artificial cock and spread it around with your fingers. Steve was mesmerized by every movement you made, waiting in heated anticipation.

You pushed his thighs open a little wider and lined up near his entrance. His hole had been well prepped by you, so you hoped it wouldn’t hurt too much. As soon as you began to slide in, his back was arching off the bed. Little whimpers left his mouth. You continued in slowly, trying to let him adjust to the feel of it. His eyes were closed and you pressed your hand to his cheek.

“Are you okay, sweetheart?”

“Y-yes. Please. Move. Fuck me, please.”

You slid in further, as far as you could and Steve moaned your name. His cock was hard, bobbing against his stomach and leaking precum. The entirety of the night was spent working him up. You rode him until you came, used a fleshlight on him, teased his cock with your tongue, all of that just to leave him waiting and wanting. Leading up to this moment.

With hands placed gently on his hips, you pulled out and slammed back into him. He seemed happily surprised by the force you used, trying to push himself closer to you. You began to move with hips with a steady rhythm, working slowly and deep inside him. Steve’s eyes were rolled back, mouth slightly open and panting while you fucked him.

Soon, he was moaning and pushing back against you, trying to fuck himself harder on the cock. You relented and picked up the pace, moving your hips much faster. His skin was red and flushed, covered with a thin sheen of sweat. You nearly faltered in your pace when you heard the wood of the headboard splintering. He put his hands on your hips and you stopped immediately.

Steve whined and complained like the brat he is, begging for you to keep going.

“If you don’t want your hands on the headboard, you can have them at your side, but I did not give you permission to touch me,” you told him firmly. He nodded in understanding.

“Can I touch myself?”

“No,” you grabbed his cock, jerking on it roughly, “this is mine. You’re mine.” You continued tugging on his cock, with your hips still. A loud moan ripped from his lips before he spoke up.

“Please stop! I’m gonna come!”

“Why do you want me to stop?”

“I don’t have permission! _Please_ I want to be good!”

You pulled your hand away and he growled in frustration.

“Please let me come. Please please _please_. I just want to touch you. I _have_ to come. Let me come inside you. I won’t last much longer but I want to be good for you. Let me come and I’ll make you feel so good.” He was babbling deliriously, staring up at you and begging. You stroked his skin gently, trying to calm him but it seemed to work him up more.

“Stevie, you’ve been so good for me. You’re such a good boy. I love you so much. You did so great. It’s almost over. I’m gonna let you come inside me, okay? Just give me one second.”

Working him up was fun, but you wouldn’t push him too far. He knew he could always use his safe word, but sometimes you had to make the decision for him. Although he enjoyed being teased and edged, it had been a long time so he had more than earned his reward. You carefully slid out of him and he made a noise when you stood up from the bed. You quickly removed the strap on and climbed back to him.

“Stevie, you’re allowed to touch me and you’re allowed to come.”

He didn’t hesitate, pulling you to straddle him and sliding you down on him. Steve made a strangled noise when your hips met. He came seconds later. A couple thrusts and he was lost to the world. His eyes rolled back as he shook and held onto the sheets beneath him. He thrusted sharply into you from below, trying to push himself deeper. When he was done, eyes closed with a relieved and tired expression gracing his face, you dismounted.

His cum was oozing out of you and down your thighs as you laid next to him. You barely gave him time to recover before you were grabbing him by his hair.

“You’re going to thank me for letting you come. I want those pretty pink lips around my clit. You’re going to make me come all over your face then you’re going to thank me for letting you eat my pussy.”

He immediately went to his job without complaint. He flipped to his stomach and your legs were over his shoulders as he dived in, licking up his cum as he ate you. Your hand was roughly pushing him towards your pussy so all he could smell, all he could see was you and the results of his earlier begging. You were grinding against his face and moaning as you held onto the headboard with your free hand.

“You’re so good at this. You must really like the taste of your cum.” He was groaning as he mouthed at your clit and rutting against the bed. When you noticed, you laughed.

“Poor baby. You just came and you already want more? So badly that you’ll fuck the bed? If I wasn’t so close, I might have punished you. Your mouth is so good, baby.” Your last sentence lowered into a deep moan as your legs shook around his head. His mouth latched firmly onto your clit, sucking hard around your bundle of nerves. Seeing him so eager to please you was magnificent. Steve circled your clit with his tongue and you shook in pleasure.

Your pussy spasmed as he continued eating you through your orgasm. When he felt your juices squirt all over the bottom of his face, he couldn’t help but come along with you as he humped the bed. Tiredly, he made his way up your abdomen, pressing wet kisses to your stomach and nibbling gently on your flesh. He sucked on one of your nipples before making his way behind you and putting his arms around you.

“Thank you for letting me come inside you.”

“And?”

“Thank you for letting me eat your pussy and coming in my mouth.”

Steve was shaking lightly as he held you. You knew he needed a bit of extra care and affection after a scene this intense and you were always happy to provide it. You left the bed even though Steve tried to pull you back so you could get something to clean him up with. On the way back, you grabbed water and a snack in case he wanted something. While you cleaned him, you made him sit up and drink the water. When he was done, he smiled at you and pulled you into his arms.

“I love you so much,” he murmured into your hair. You nodded and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

“I love you, too, baby.”


End file.
